Bakura's Carol
by crazyhikari
Summary: Bakura is a mean, miserable, bitter Yami, who shuns even his own hikari away. But one cold Christmas Eve night, three ghosts takes him on a journey to show him the error of his ways. Eventual Tendershipping.
1. The Last Day of School

******Hi! Okay, please please don't kill me! I know I have posted another story, but this has been in my mind for a while and I have successfully completed it! There will be constant updates every Saturday from today, until Christmas Eve when I will post 2 chapters! Which will be the finale. xD I hope you will enjoy this story... I really would like the reviews also. But no pressure ^^ ENJOY! **

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Yugioh or A Christmas Carol.

WARNINGS: Shonenai... Just in case you don't like it.

**Chapter 1**

Finally! It was here, the last day before the Christmas holidays. Ryou had been looking forward to it since September, when the countdown to Christmas officially began. It was lunch time and after there was the registration period and then they can go home early, Ryou smiled as the thoughts of Christmas caroling visits to his home and was even considering on doing some himself, the house being all decorated and the lights twinkling from the tree and the turkey coming out of the oven… at these thoughts, he sighed happily, Christmas was his favourite time of the year.

"Hey! Earth to Ryou!" A much tanned hand waved in front of his face. Ryou came out of his fantasy with a jolt.

"Huh?" Ryou blinked and looked at the smirking Malik.

"Dreaming about lover boy?" Ryou tilted his head confused.

"Lover boy? Have you been on the candy canes again Malik?" Malik rolled his eyes and ignored that comment.

"I was on about Bakura, you idiot!" Ryou huffed, okay it was no secret that he loved Bakura to his fellow hikaris, but that did not mean they had to tease him about it!

"No I wasn't actually-"

"Yeah sure" Malik interrupted sarcastically, poking his tongue out.

"I wasn't! If you really want to know, I was thinking about Christmas!" Ryou said indignantly. Yugi's eyes lit up at the mention of the festive holiday.

"Oooh! I can't wait for Christmas! I've already got the decorations up, there's just the tree left now, Yami promised me he'll come with me and carry it back home." Malik laughed.

"Is Yami a festive sort of person then?" Yugi smiled and nodded.

"Well Marik still thinks the whole holiday is a joke, but he is actually joining in this year, which has surprised me, he's even helped make some mince pies!" Ryou smiled a little and said nothing. Unfortunately this didn't go unnoticed.

"How is Bakura handling Christmas this year Ryou?" Yugi asked kindly. They all knew what Bakura was like at Christmas. They had even started calling him Scrooge from their favourite Christmas book 'A Christmas Carol'. Ryou sighed.

"He's the same as always." Malik and Yugi looked at Ryou sympathetically. Malik could empathise with Ryou as Marik used to hate and not bother with Christmas too- up until a couple of years ago, when Malik gave Marik a Christmas he would never forget. Malik told Ryou to try the same tactic he used, but it didn't work and still Bakura remains cold as ever about the joyful holiday. Malik made eye contact with Yugi; he seemed to be thinking the same thing.

"So who is doing what for the party? Would you like to cook this year Ryou?" Yugi asked. Ryou looked up at Yugi surprised, he knew Yugi always did the cooking and Ryou constantly asked if he could do it for a change, although he liked Yugi's cooking and vice versa, Yugi always insisted that it was his job and he never let Ryou do it once. Ryou beamed at Yugi.

"Thank you! I can't wait! I have so many plans for the food this year! Oh my God, I have so much to do! I'll have to go shopping!" Just then, the end of lunch bell rang.

"Let's go!" Ryou grabbed his bag and rushed to his home room. Malik grabbed Yugi aside whilst Ryou went ahead.

"You did that only to cheer him up didn't you?" Malik asked softly. Yugi blushed and nodded.

"He looked so sad. I couldn't bear to see him like that." Malik smiled.

"Well, you got him all hyperactive now. It's like he's been on the sugar." Yugi laughed.

"Well maybe it's time I let Ryou do it for once. I mean, he is a great cook!" Malik smirked.

"Maybe even better than you?" Yugi smacked Malik's arm playfully.

"Watch it! Or you won't be getting an invite to mine for Christmas dinner!" Malik pouted.

"Meanie." Yugi laughed, and together they walked to their home room where they saw a cheerful Ryou writing profusely on a piece of paper. Malik and Yugi glanced at one another and looked at it. It was a long list of food.

"Um, Ryou?" Malik coughed.

"Hmm?" Ryou responded.

"Are you planning on feeding the whole town or something?" Ryou looked up and poked his tongue out.

"No. But I bet Marik will eat the lot anyway." Yugi giggled.

"True, Marik does eat a lot." Malik mused. Ryou smiled and got back to work and Yugi and Malik sat in their seats next to Ryou.

Registration was quite relaxing, considering Ryou didn't pay attention to their tutor. He sighed happily, he knew Yugi was only doing this because he wanted him to feel better and he was really grateful. Making a mental note to buy Yugi and Malik an extra Christmas present after school, he got back to his list. So far on the list of things he had to make was;

Cookies,

Mince Pies,

Cheese and Pineapple,

Chestnuts,

Mini Sausages,

Sausage Rolls,

A large Christmas cake filled with brandy and sherry

A trifle,

What else? Ryou couldn't think. Maybe that was enough, as other foods such as, crisps and sandwiches that were included too. Not to mention the amount of alcohol that was involved. The end of school bell rang, making Ryou jump, and he hurriedly placed all his things back into his bags and with Yugi and Malik, cheered as school was finally over for 2 weeks!

"About time! Christmas holidays are finally here!" Malik cheered.

"Look!" Yugi said pointing at the sky, Malik and Ryou followed his gaze and saw to their astonishment that it was beginning to snow! Ryou whooped with joy and Malik laughed as snow came down thick and fast, they all poked their tongues out, trying to eat the snow.

-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T

Once they were near Ryou's place, Malik and Yugi looked at him sadly. They both gave him a hug.

"Good luck with Bakura, Ryou. You're going to need it." Yugi said. Ryou managed a small smile.

"Yeah, if he gives you too much of a hard time, then I'll come down and kick his ass for you." Ryou laughed, even though he was beginning to feel sick.

"Thanks, I'll try to get him into the Christmas spirit, if not, well… then I'll still come to the party. With or without Bakura." He gave them one last smiled and walked into his street, towards his home. Maybe, this year, he may get him to change his mind… He hoped.

T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T

**So what did you think? It's not long, but then again, it's not a very long story... REVIEW Please! :D**


	2. Scrooge Bakura

**I am so sorry for this day late chapter! My laptop has a system operating error or my hardrive is fucked, which meant I couldn't upload this chapter yesterday. Thankfully I managed to upload this into Fanfiction before my laptop stopped working. Here's the Bad News; The rest of my files are still on the laptop and I didn't upload the rest of the chapters into FanFiction, which I should have done and wished I did. So there's a chance I've lost the rest of my story :( If I have, I will rewrite it! It'll just be a little different than what it was originally... But if you get chapter 3 on Saturday 15th that means I didn't lose my files! Many thanks to Shadow fairy princess for the review! :D **

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Yugioh or A Christmas Carol

WARNING: Shonenai.

**Chapter 2**

"Oh for fuck sake!" Click. A White Christmas. Click. Christmas with the Kranks. Click. Elf. Click. Four Christmases. Click. Wasn't there anything that wasn't anything to do with the so-called Christmas holiday on? What happened to the good bloody, gore, horrors that were on a few weeks ago? Ryou told him that it was because it was Christmas coming up and everybody, including the damn TV stations was getting into the 'festive spirit'. Bah Humbug! Was what he said to that. He hated Christmas. It was just an excuse for greedy people to get presents off other people and things they don't really need. A Christmas Carol? What is that shit about? People singing? Jeez doesn't anybody know of the meaning a good movie? Bakura turned the television set off and threw the remote against the wall, of which the batteries came out. Stupid Christmas. Stupid holiday. Bakura growled and he was laid down on the sofa and decided to stare up at the ceiling and began drifting off to sleep…

"WOO HOO!" Bakura's eyes snapped open and narrowed. He looked at the clock, which read half past three. He got up and looked out the window and what he saw almost made him yell out with fury; it was that stupid white stuff again! What was it Ryou called it? Snow! Bakura growled. Great now the stupid kids were going to be screaming into the night playing with the snow. Why anyone would enjoy something like that was beyond Bakura's imagination. It was cold and it made you wet! What was the point in it? Bakura turned away from the window in disgust. Stupid Christmas, stupid holiday, stupid snow!

The door opened letting in a wave of freezing cold air. Bakura shivered. Ryou came into the house, his cheeks rosy red from the cold, but looking extremely pleased about something. Bakura raised an eyebrow, but did not bother asking. Ryou was always sickeningly happy during this time of the year and it was the only time he truly got annoyed and lost his temper with Ryou. Ryou looked at Bakura.

"Did you have a good day Bakura?" Ryou asked sweetly. Bakura grunted and plonked back down on the sofa again. He knew Ryou would take that as a no. Bakura saw Ryou take off his coat and head straight towards the kitchen. He heard Ryou humming a Christmas tune, to which Bakura groaned. This is exactly why he easily got bad tempered with Ryou, he was always so carefree, throwing caution to the wind and being so naive. Bakura growled, but held his tongue for now. He closed his eyes and decided to try and take a nap before he snapped at Ryou.

He was flying, it was cold and dark, the streets below him seemed to be bright with little lights. No one seemed to notice him. Why didn't they notice him? Surely they would notice a man flying directly above them in this city? Humans were nosy enough. The scene changed, there he stood in a graveyard, yet the graves appear blank. This confuses Bakura. BANG. What was that? Bakura looked around. BANG. There it was again. BANG. There was nothing there… Then he saw a hooded figure coming towards him at an alarming speed…

Bakura woke up with a jolt. BANG.

"Icing as well. Oh this is going to be an expensive list." Bakura heard Ryou say in the kitchen. Bakura growled, so it was Ryou's noise that disturbed his dream. He stormed into the kitchen to give Ryou a piece of his mind when he saw Ryou rushing around the kitchen and jotting down notes as he went along, opening, closing and reopening cupboards, he looked quite deranged.

"Finished are you?" Bakura growled at Ryou. Ryou squeaked and dropped his notepad.

"Bakura! You startled me!" Bakura narrowed his eyes down at Ryou, who gulped.

"You woke me up with your consistent racket!" Bakura hissed at Ryou. Ryou flinched, but held his ground.

"Sorry Bakura, but I've got to know what food we need as the stores will shut in a few days time because it's Christmas."

"Christmas, Christmas, Christmas, Christmas! It's all I see and hear about! I have no time for such a petty holiday!" Bakura snapped. Ryou looked down at his shoes, he knew Bakura was going to be like this, and nothing was ever going to change that. Ryou's eyes widened as he saw the Millennium Ring that hung on Bakura's neck glowed. He was summoning his shadow magic and only just managed to see his little tree, which was the only decoration he had so far managed to put up vanish. Ryou turned to protest, but the look that Bakura gave him, stopped him in his tracks. If he protested, Bakura looked like he would send Ryou to the shadow Realm. Bakura stormed out of the kitchen and went back into the living room. Why did Ryou like this holiday anyway? Bakura grumbled. Just as he got settled, the doorbell rang. Bakura almost shouted in his fury. It seemed the Gods were not on his side today. He opened the door to see some group of little teenager brats singing;

"We wish you a Merry Christmas;  
>We wish you a Merry Christmas;<br>We wish you a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year.  
>Good tidings we bring to you and your kin- Arghh!" A purple light appeared and the annoying, singing brats were gone. Much to Bakura's satisfaction.<p>

"Who was it Bakura?" called Ryou from the kitchen.

"Just some stupid salesman, I took care of him." Bakura called back.

"I hope you didn't send him to the Shadow Realm Bakura!" Ryou called disapprovingly. Bakura sighed and just as he sat down again, the doorbell rang again! Bakura was pissed off now. He got up and opened the door, cursing whoever dared disturb him from his rest. It was a plump man with a tall and skinny man, both wearing suits. Bakura's eyes narrowed.

"What?" He said rudely. The men looked shocked and a little frightened, but nonetheless held their ground. The plump man cleared his throat.

"We are here to collect donations, to help give the poor something to eat, a shelter and warmth for this time of year. So how much can we put you down for?" Bakura's eyes narrowed.

"Nothing. Now leave." Bakura said threateningly The men once again looked shocked.

"B-But sir, we try to help the poor in any way we can, we can only ask a little donation from you-" Bakura's growl took the little confidence the plump man had and his voice faltered into nothing. The men looked at each other and then briskly walked away. Bakura watch them go and slammed the door shut. Just as he got into the living room to sit down, the door went again. Bakura groaned. This was going to be a long 2 weeks.

T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T

**Did you like? I hope so! Flames are welcome too, but please don't insult me, or I'll get Yami Marik to give you a hug! REVIEW PLEASE *Chibi watery eyes***


	3. The Christmas Fight

**Hey, I got my laptop back AND my files were safe and sound! :D I've never felt so relieved in my life! So here is chapter 3 and hope you enjoy it! ^^ Many thanks to Chaos Ride, Jayda Yuki-Anderson, Shadow fairy princess, sorecess of the nile and Frailty Abounds for the reviews ^^ I enjoy each and every one I read! **

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Yugioh or a Christmas Carol.

WARNINGS: Shonenai, and there is a bit of language in this. You have been warned!

**Chapter 3**

"Oh I wish it could be Christmas everydaaay…" Ryou sang to his favourite Christmas tunes whilst putting up the decorations. To say Ryou was in the festive spirit was an understatement, and he was going to enjoy every minute of it.

The door opened, and Bakura walked in looking thoroughly bad-tempered and walked past Ryou muttering about if someone bothered him one more time for money, he will send them to the Shadow Realm. Ryou gulped. The one thing that he didn't like about Bakura's return just over 3 years ago was that he, just like the other yamis, got to keep his shadow magic. Ryou sighed and resumed singing his Christmas songs and just added the finishing touches to the Living Room on the fireplace, which were the stockings. Perfect, Ryou thought smiling. He had done the tree no more than an hour ago, it was 8 feet tall and it was twinkling with red and gold baubles and tinsel, multi-coloured lights and to top it off, a large gold star on top of the tree staring down merrily at him. Ryou thought it was the most beautiful thing he ever set eyes on. Then he realised it had gone quiet, which Ryou thought was a bit odd, seeing as the CD disk had another 18 songs to go. Ryou went to the kitchen having a strong suspicion, which was proved him right, when he saw Bakura stood there looking straight at him, annoyed and in his hand was the plug. Ryou breathed a sigh of relief, at least it wasn't sent to the Shadow Realm, and he didn't know what he would of done if he did. When he looked back at Bakura, he saw that his face was contorted with fury.

"What have I told you about putting on this shit in my house?" Ryou frowned; it was technically _his_ house, which his father pays rent for. Ryou wasn't about to correct Bakura on this as it would only end badly.

"Well?" Bakura's eyes narrowed.

"I don't know." Ryou said honestly, as he didn't know what Bakura said as he usually left Ryou alone when it came to music, even Christmas ones. But it seems that this year he was going to lose that. He saw Bakura's eyes narrow even more and Ryou flinched at the murderous look he was given. But Bakura didn't say anything, and Ryou was feeling a little uncomfortable in this silence,

"There's a party coming up at Yugi's house if you want to come? Marik will be there." Ryou hopefully asked. Bakura snorted.

"It's one of your _Christmas_ parties isn't it?" Bakura sneered. Ryou nodded, but frowned.

"Do you want to come?" He asked again timidly.

"No." Bakura said and walked away.

"But-"

"NO!" Bakura interrupted without turning around, and he went upstairs where, Ryou supposed he would be for the rest of the day. Ryou sighed and wondered what he was going to do every year at Christmas with Bakura being like this.

T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T

Ryou wandered around the shopping centre in awe. Everybody was rushing around, getting their last minute presents, there were kids screaming and running all over the place. Ryou grinned; the security guards will have had their hands full today. He went into all sorts of different shops, and bought his friends' presents. This took him an hour to do. All he had left was to buy Bakura's present. He knew Bakura didn't care at all about Christmas, but every year Ryou always bought him a gift. Which Bakura, refused to open until after the Christmas holidays were long gone until the following year. Last year, he bought him a beautiful dagger, but this year; he wanted the present to be interesting. He looked in all types of shops, clothes, jewellery, but nothing seemed to fit for Bakura. Ryou frowned and his stomach rumbled. He'll have to get something to eat first and see if he can get an idea on what to get Bakura.

Once he was sat down, he looked around the centre. He saw families looking happy together and couples holding hands as they prepared to go back out in the snow. Ryou's heart ached. He wished he could share that with someone, but he knew the man he wanted to share his life with, didn't return the feelings. Although he didn't know this for sure, it's just that he never got any feelings from the one time he tried to look in Bakura's soul room once that he returned the feelings. He didn't even know whether Bakura was straight or not! He tried flirting, but Bakura just never got the message. Ryou sighed as he ate; after this, he had to try to find a present for Bakura. This was going to be a long day.

T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T

Ryou left the shopping centre 2 hours later, looking tired, but thoroughly pleased with himself. It was dark out and it was still snowing, although Ryou could hardly say he was surprised. The snow was nearly up to his knees now! After much struggling, he managed to get home. He looked up and noticed it was dark. Bakura must still be up in his room sulking, Ryou thought rolling his eyes. He fumbled around, trying to find the key, once he found it, he unlocked the door and went inside. He walked skilfully to the kitchen in the dark, put his shopping on the floor and turned on the lights in both, the kitchen and living room. It looked- empty for some reason. Ryou frowned, as he looked around trying to figure out what was missing, when he gasped with a mixture of fury and shock.

"BAKURA!" Ryou screamed up the stairs, after a moment silence, with Ryou's voice carrying through the house, he heard some movement from Bakura's room.

"What?" The cold voice of Bakura's reached down to Ryou.

"GET YOUR FUCKING ASS DOWN HERE RIGHT NOW!" Ryou screamed back up to Bakura. He hardly ever cursed, but this time Bakura has gone too far!

After about 5 minutes, Bakura appeared looking grumpy, although there was a hint of smug amusement in the air. Ryou's eyes narrowed and he managed to look like Bakura for a moment.

"What the fuck have you done with my decorations and the Christmas tree I decorated earlier?" Bakura shrugged

"I don't know." Then he smirked, Ryou's eyes filled up with tears when realisation came to him.

"You sent them to the Shadow Realm! Don't bother lying Bakura, it's written all over your face!" Bakura shrugged as if he wasn't going to deny it anyway.

"The decorations were my mothers and the Star on top of the tree was the last thing my sister picked for the tree when we were little! I can't believe you took them! You are so selfish Bakura! They were all I had left and YOU TOOK THEM!" Ryou was turning hysterical now. Bakura rolled his eyes.

"Well you should have thought about that before you put them up. You know I hate this fucking holiday, yet you make this house the worst of the whole damn street and why should I have to put up with it?" Bakura's voice was so cold that Ryou just got up, with tears pouring down his face, pushed Bakura as hard as he could, although he didn't budge to his dismay, and slammed out of the front door, in the freezing cold.

T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T

**Did you like? I hope so! ^^ please review *chibi eyes* They keep me going xD I accept flames, but not insults! This will result in Yami Marik giving you a hug! **


	4. Ghost of the Thief

**Hey! Here is chapter 4! I hope you like it! :D This one is based purely on Bakura. Enjoy ^^ Many thanks to Yami Bakura1988, sin-sin72, TimeAndRhythmDoesIndeedSleep, Frailty Abounds, sorecess of the nile and Shadow fairy princess for the reviews! I have enjoyed reading your reactions about Ryou's loss :) **

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Yugioh or A Christmas Carol

WARNINGS: Shonenai and some language

**Chapter 4**

Bakura growled at the way his hikari had just treated him. He would pay for that later, Bakura decided. He didn't like the stupid holiday and yet, Ryou called _him_ selfish? Bakura scoffed. He got to his room and was about to turn his handle when he saw a face. When Bakura examined it further, he leapt back in shock. He struggled to adjust for a moment and when he looked back at the door handle, the face was gone. Bakura let out a breath he didn't know he had been holding. Well, that was weird. He just thought he saw his old self on the door handle and if he was a little honest with himself, it just surprised him. But when he looked again, it wasn't there, so it must have been a trick of the light, after all; he did look a bit like his old self, just without the scar, tan and short hair, which had grown long and wild; courtesy of Ryou being his reincarnation. He went inside his bedroom and laid there cursing himself for his stupid hallucinations. He laid there for a while grumbling how Christmas is stupid and that Ryou was stupid in liking the stupid holiday. Bakura growled and continued lying there cursing everything to do with Christmas.

Next thing Bakura noticed was that his room was eerily quiet. He growled to himself and looked around. When he saw nothing, he picked up his dagger, got up and looked around, under his bed, his desk, in his wardrobe. There was nothing there, Bakura frowned, this annoying holiday has finally made him go insane, he decided. He needed a drink. But before he even got to the door, a voice mocked.

"Leaving so soon?" Bakura turned around sharply and almost yelled out. There stood by the wardrobe was what looked like a ghost and he looked like his old Egyptian self. He was known as the Thief King Akefia then. He was wrapped in what looked like heavy iron chains.

"Okay, what the fuck is going on here? Is this fucking Yami's doing? Or is this a prank from Marik?" Bakura asked menacingly, his eyes narrowing. Akefia smirked.

"Always such a pessimist, I suppose I'm to blame for that." The spirit didn't even bother to try and dodge as a knife went right through him. Bakura's eyes went wide as the Thief King smirked smugly.

"What the fuck do you want then?" Thief King's smirk grew.

"Why I'm here to tell you that when you die you'll be as I am, stuck on these chains to pay for being a cruel, selfish bastard." Bakura growled. What was it with people calling him selfish today? And what does he mean die?

"I am NOT selfish!" Bakura roared

"It appears I touched a nerve there." Bakura growled again. He was getting angrier and angrier by the minute.

"Get the fuck out of my room and my house!" Akefia's smirk faded, his patience was running thin.

"Don't get so touchy with me. I'm here to help believe it or not and I don't have much time." Bakura rolled his eyes; yeah he doubted that he wanted to help him. If he remembered right, when he was like that, he didn't want to help anyone but himself.

"You will get three visits tonight, from three different spirits. You must change your ways Bakura or you will end up like me, trapped and alone in these chains for all time." Bakura's eyes widened slightly, but his face remained a perfect mask. Then he started laughing.

"What?" The Thief King asked, starting to get seriously annoyed.

"You. Expect. Me. To. Believe. That. Three. Spirits. Will. Come. And. Make. Me. Change?" Bakura wheezed through his laughing. The Thief King frowned. He knew he was bad in his future self, but he literally had no morals at all. At least what he did was for the people of Kul Elna and his parents, but this man did it out of spite and pure evil. He shook his head, feeling sorry for the poor soul who has to live with him.

"Poor Ryou." Bakura shut up at the name of his hikari.

"Why poor him? _He's_ happy! With this stupid Christmas going on and… well with pretty much everything."

"All is not what it seems Bakura." Bakura narrowed his eyes.

"What's that supposed to mean?" The Thief King shrugged.

"Nothing, I'm sure you will understand later on tonight." And with that the Thief King started fading away.

"Wait! Where are you going?" Bakura asked, before he could stop himself.

"Back in the shadows, remember that you will have three visits later on tonight. At the first hour of the new day goodbye Bakura." With that he was gone.

Bakura stared at the spot where his previous self had just vanished. Great. Just fucking great, what the hell just happened? This is all Ryou's fault! Damn him. Then a thought got him laughing. _He_ needs to change? Yeah right! He's perfectly fine. It's the rest of the world that needs to change! All their optimism for Christmas and how it's all about goodwill blah blah blah! HA! Those fools don't know that evil doesn't stop no matter what day it is and that after Christmas everyone will go back to not caring about you! It was such a pointless holiday Bakura growled as he tried to go back to sleep.

T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T

Sleeping wasn't working. Maybe he did hallucinate after all. Bakura groaned as he realised his throat was dry. He went downstairs and got a drink, once he got into the kitchen and gulped some water down and then realised that Ryou wasn't back yet. He looked at the clock and frowned when it read 10:30pm. It was unusually like Ryou to be out so late still. Bakura sighed. What Ryou did was his business, it's not like he cares right? No, he didn't he decided. Growling to himself at his moment of weakness, which he blames that hallucination from earlier, he went back upstairs, back into the familiarity of his room, laid down on his bed fully dressed and then tried to go back to sleep.

T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T

**Did you like it? I hope so! ^^ Review please *chibi eyes* I will accept flames but not insults! Or Yami Marik will give you a hug! xD**


	5. Shopping

**Hey! Here's the lovely chapter 5 ^^ This is all about what happens to Ryou. I have a confession to make, as just yesterday I made the decision to scrap one chapter, which was chapter 9, so chapter 11 will be in it's place and will turn into chapter 9 and there will now be 12 CHAPTERS and there will only be one update on Christmas Eve now. But I promise, the reason is that the original chapter 9 was pointless and irrelevant to the story xD Anyways enjoy this chapter! :D **

**Many thanks and cookies to sorecess of the nile, PuppyProngs, Shadow fairy princess and Lioutenant Flame for the reviews ^^ I love reading them and they are my inspiration to continue publishing these chapters =)**

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Yugioh or A Christmas Carol

WARNING: Shonenai and I don't think there's any swearing in here o.O

**Chapter 5**

Ryou was stood outside crying, how could Bakura do such a cruel thing to him? But even at this moment when he took the one thing that was precious to him, he still loved Bakura, even if Bakura didn't love him back. Ryou sighed as he wiped his tears away. Maybe he should do some food shopping while he was out and he supposed get some more decorations. He was going to do it a bit later on, so then it wouldn't be busy, but hell, why not? Bakura wasn't going to stop him from celebrating Christmas! It was Christmas Eve and he had a lot to do. He started walking towards his supermarket, his feet was still wet and cold from the earlier shopping trip to the town centre for presents. Ryou supposed that didn't matter anymore, he was glad he kept on his coat and wallet, as that would have been embarrassing to go back in to grab his coat and wallet and watch Bakura's smug face watch him. Oh Bakura likes to make him angry! As he walked through the snow, and watched with a small smile on his face as a group of little kids were buried in snow-made trenches and were throwing snowballs at each other. He shook his head smiling, walking on and as he reached a corner he saw the supermarket, and boy was it busy!

Inside the shop, Ryou struggled to get around; there were some food items he had to compensate like chocolates and get some sweets instead, he managed to get some caster sugar though for his cake, which pleased Ryou as usually caster sugar was normally gone. Although he's noticed most of the processed foods have gone quicker than the self-making items. He managed to get the icing sugar also, but the sausages and sausage rolls were completely sold out, so he bought some sausage meat and more flour and butter than he wanted because he decided to make the sausage rolls himself and he'll see if Yugi had any spare sausages, which he'll probably will, Ryou thought with a smile.

Ryou looked at his list. So far he had managed to roughly get everything he needed, including the turkey! This was unusual, since they were usually were sold out at this time. Ryou thought he left it too late! But then again, which the economic climate, money was scarce and turkeys cost a fortune now. He just needed some sugar, which should be..., right around... here, somewhere… Ah! Ryou smiled as he found the sugar, recently they had changed the store around and he always forgot where the sugar was. He picked up the sugar triumphantly and made his way to the checkout. As he got to the checkout, he saw rows of long queues! Ryou gulped, this was going to kill his legs! His thoughts wondered to Bakura and wondered what he'd do in this situation. He chuckled to himself as he knew Bakura would send them all to the Shadow Realm. Although knowing Bakura; he'd steal all this stuff anyway being a former Thief King and all. Suddenly he remembered why he was in the store whilst it was busy and that he was mad at Bakura and why he had to buy more Christmas decorations! Slowly Ryou managed to get closer and closer towards the checkout. Once he got to the checkout a cashier smiled at him, he smiled back as he piled his items on the conveyor belt and made his way to the end of the checkout getting the bags ready... This was going to cost him a fortune.

Once he packed and paid for his items, he started to make his way home.

"Ryou!" Ryou whipped round when his name was called. He searched for the person who called him, and then spotted Yami, Yugi, Joey, Seto and even Malik and Marik. Ryou smiled in welcome.

"What are you doing here?" He asked surprised.

"I should ask you the same thing!" Yugi laughed.

"Well you know, getting ready for the party that _I'm _cooking for." Ryou teased. Yugi poked his tongue out at Ryou.

"Well at least it made you happy." Yugi began and stopped only because he was almost knocked off his feet from the gigantic hug Ryou just gave him.

"Eek! You're squashing me Ryou!" Yugi gasped. Ryou let go and looked sheepish.

"Sorry." He looked shyly at Yami, who just shrugged. Yami had been getting better it seemed then. Every one of the hikaris had a problem with their Yamis. Yugi's was that Yami was too protective, anyone who had gotten closer than 4 inches away, got thrown back 20 feet and mind crushed, Malik had a problem with Marik coming home every night covered in blood and Shadow Magic surrounding him. Ryou's problem with Bakura is that he became more cruel and selfish. He was sadist like Marik, only not as much. He did like hearing screams of pain, but his is different than the other Yamis as he didn't know or care of how he was to everyone, even to his own hikari. It took Malik to leave Marik once, it took that before Marik learned his lesson and try to calm down. Even though Marik is still insane, he goes about it in a childish way now. Yami has learnt to control himself and gave Yugi some space and because of that, he has become a better person and Yugi and Yami are happy together as they became a couple, even Malik and Marik have become a couple and unsurprisingly Joey and Seto had become a couple and then it was just Ryou. Bakura never hung out with them as a group. He only ever spoke to him, Malik and Marik. Marik and Bakura have become partners in crime as Malik and Ryou called it and they often laughed about it when Malik came round because he was feeling lonely when their Yamis went off to cause trouble. But Ryou did feel lonely, whether Bakura was around or not as he never seemed to care.

"Ryou? You there?" Yugi's hand waved in front of his face.

"Oh. Yeah sorry was day-dreaming for a moment." Ryou said, putting a smile that he didn't feel on his face. Yugi and Malik looked at one another, concerned.

"We were on about hanging out at mine for a while and play some games before we call it a night. Want to come?" Ryou considered it, and glanced at his watch. He yelped. _10:30pm?_

"I'm sorry guys, I would love to, but I got to go! I have a lot to prepare for! I'll see you tomorrow at the party! Merry Christmas!" he turned and walked as fast as he could, he had a long walk home, it was 15 minutes away!

T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T

He managed to get home, panting, cold and wet through, he walked through the door and Bakura wasn't there, which didn't surprise Ryou. He sighed and went into the kitchen where his presents were still there from earlier and started packing away his things. Halfway through the packing, Ryou saw a glass that was empty. He frowned; he didn't remember having a drink when he got home earlier. Ryou supposed it must have been Bakura, who had a drink and didn't bother with cleaning up after himself, was it so hard to put a glass into the sink? It probably was for Bakura. Ryou sighed again in a matter of ten minutes. He resumed putting the food away and left the turkey on the side and went into the living room, took off his coat and sat down and finally took his soaking wet shoes and socks off. Ryou sighed with relief. This was going to be a peaceful night for someone who has a lot of work to do.

T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T

**I hope you liked it! ^^ Review please! *Chibi-watery eyes* I accept flames but not insults! Otherwise I will get Yami Marik to give you a hug! xD**


	6. The Ghost of Christmas Past

**Here is the long awaited Chapter 6! ^^ Well actually you've only been waiting for a week xD I love Saturdays to post stories now! It's so much easier for me ^^ Anyway... ENJOY!**

**Many thanks and cookies to Waterlillyx 2, Shadow fairy princess, SexyMariku, sorecess of the nile and YamiBakura1988. I love the reviews and I'm so happy that you are enjoying this story! =)**

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Yugioh or A Christmas Carol

WARNING: Shonenai

**Chapter 6**

Bakura slept not long after he heard Ryou come in. He grunted his satisfaction and he soon drifted off to sleep…

Bakura woke up with a start; he stared at his clock, which read 12:58am. Bakura narrowed his eyes at the clock as though daring it to turn 1:00am.

'This is getting stupid. There won't be a ghost at 1am! Why did I believe that crap?' Bakura thought to himself annoyed. It was probably the only thing that was preventing him from sleeping and Bakura never liked to be woken up. It was something Ryou learnt the hard way not to do… Bakura glanced at the clock again. It was 12:59. Even though he wouldn't admit to anyone, not even himself, he was starting to feel a little anxious. He bites his lip, unknowingly and when finally the clock stroked once. Bakura laughed, the spirit was wrong! It seems he can finally go to sleep.

"Bakura!" Bakura groaned, but didn't open his eyes. What the fuck did Ryou want now? He _told_ him not to disturb him when he slept; he tried to fall back into the bliss of sleep…

"Bakura…" The person growled. Okay, Ryou better have a good damn reason for waking him or he's spending his Christmas in the Shadow Realm! He opened his eyes,

"ARGH!" Bakura fell out of bed. He glanced at the clock, it was still 1am! He looked up and he saw a spirit, not much unlike his former self, only she looked brighter and more solid. When Bakura glanced closer, he realised it was his mother!

"Mother?" The spirit smiled warmly down at him.

"Akefia! How much you have grown!" Bakura scowled. Seems he inherited her looks, her hair was long and looked as white as snow and their eye colour was very much the same. The only difference was her Egyptian tan. Bakura no longer had he heritage thanks to Ryou he thought bitterly.

"Why are you here?" His mother smiled, which looked very much like Ryou's.

"To show you the error of your ways of hating Christmas and of those around you. I am the ghost of Christmas Past." Bakura snorted. He seriously doubted _anyone_ would show him the error of his ways, not even Ryou could, and he was supposed to be the lighter half of his soul! Why was he thinking like this? There was nothing wrong with him! Bakura smirked.

"Long past?"

"Your past! Don't you be smart with me Akefia!"

Bakura folded his arms and glared at his spirit mother. She sighed.

"You haven't changed Akefia, you are so much like your father."

"Why would I want to come with you?" Bakura asked ignoring the last statement.

"It would be unwise not to. Walk with me." And his mother walked away. Bakura scowled at being told what to do. But he hadn't seen his mother in years, so he walked with her anyway. They walked towards a window and his spirit mother looked at Bakura, who looked back incredulously as he realised what she meant.

"You can't be serious. I am mortal now, unfortunately and I will fall." He said scornfully. But his spirit mother didn't waver.

"Touch my arm." Bakura eyed his mother suspiciously.

"Why would I do that?"

"It will prevent you from falling." Bakura sighed, and as soon as he touched the spirits arm, there was darkness, and then he felt he was falling through the floor and it stopped suddenly and Bakura could see a small village on a desert. Bakura's eyes widened as he recognised the village.

"Kul Elna…" Bakura whispered. His mother nodded his head solemnly. Bakura drank in the sight of his former village as he realised this was the last day he saw it in its full glory. He swallowed hard, as he watched the people in his village that had no idea of the horrors that was to come. He then saw the younger version of himself; he was with his mother, when she was alive, who was talking to a tanned, plump woman laughing and joking. He saw them say a quick goodbye and then the scene changed outside his home, as he looked in, he saw his family was having dinner together. Bakura's blood went cold, knowing that in a few seconds-

Then he heard the screams. He saw the soldiers come from nowhere and they were dragging out dead bodies from homes and were slaying people who were running or fighting back. He knew he wouldn't see himself, but he saw all his old friends and all the other villagers get slaughtered all over again. Bakura closed his eyes. But he still couldn't block out the screaming. He tried to close his ears from the horrors he's had to witness for the second time.

"Please stop!" He pleaded. Then there was silence.

T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T

He opened his eyes and released his ears and was inside a strange house he doesn't ever remember entering before. He heard a contented sigh, startling Bakura. Ah, so this was Ryou when he was 5 years old. His father walked in and smiled warmly at Ryou, neither had noticed Bakura appear in the room unexpectedly.

"They'll be back soon." Ryou sighed again.

"I know, I just miss them." His father chuckled.

"You and Amane are inseparable, what am I going to do with you two?" Ryou giggled, his young innocence that radiated from Ryou made Bakura want to smile, before he realised what he was about to do. He glared at his mother's spirit and was surprised she looked sad as she looked at Ryou.

"Ooh! Father! They're back!" Ryou sprinted out of the house and waited eagerly for the car to pull up. Bakura saw it as if it was in slow motion, there was a car coming down the opposite end of the road and it was out of control, and he watched as the cars collided, the one that was supposed to have his hikari's sister and mother in it flipped over seven times, and finally came to a standstill. He heard a scream as Ryou and his father sternly told Ryou to stay and went over to help his wife and daughter. Bakura was numb as he watched Ryou burst into tears.

"It was Christmas Day when that happened." His mother's voice said through him. Bakura looked at his mother.

"So why does he still celebrate Christmas and so happy about it?"

"Because he keeps the spirit of them alive by celebrating their favourite time of the year, he also visits them every evening on Christmas night. Haven't you always wondered why Ryou had that far away look on his eyes?" Bakura turned back to the scene where ambulances and police officers were starting to arrive.

"Come on. We have no more business here." Bakura nodded, glad to get away from the crying Ryou, whom he wanted to wrap round his arms and protect him from those images.

T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T

The scene changed again. It was Ryou again, he looked older than the last scene and guessed he was about ten now, he was talking to a speaker phone and he looked like he was about to burst into tears.

"Father, I don't understand. Why aren't you coming home? It's Christmas!"

"Ryou! You know how things are, it's busy and there's an important dig coming up that I cannot afford to miss!"

"But I haven't seen you since Amane and mother's funeral! Please come home!"

"No Ryou!" A stern voice replied.

"Are you ever coming home?" Ryou's sad voice screamed through Bakura, making him want to protect his light. There was only silence from the phone, and Ryou's look of despair pained his features and Bakura only wanted to wipe the tears that were falling thick and fast from his hikari as his father had hung up without saying goodbye.

"Why? Why did he never come home?" Bakura asked his mother.

"I suggest you ask Ryou that." The crisp reply startled Bakura as he looked at her. She looked extremely angry about it.

"Let's go." Bakura nodded without a word, knowing his mother's anger very well.

T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T

The scene changed. He saw a house, with lots of snow. Ah. He remembered now, this was his first Christmas after Ryou had not long got the ring. Ironically, he found out it was the last thing his hikari's father ever sent him. Ryou had to be around fourteen this time around. He saw Ryou bring the turkey out of the oven and smile as he was having his new friends over that day. This was also the first day that Ryou had got taken over by Bakura, when the dinner was done and the door knocked, it was the friends that he had just before he met Yugi and the others. He saw Ryou open the door and enjoy his dinner. After the dinner, he saw Ryou's ring flash and Bakura saw himself emerge from the ring. None of his so-called friends noticed the change and he saw himself smirk and look at his body and flex his muscles, he saw himself notice the company as an evil look crossed his features and challenged them to a game, still pretending to be Ryou, which they all enthusiastically accepted. He saw them play the villagers in his and Ryou's old RPG called Monster World and saw them get trapped into the game as they lost and had their souls trapped inside forever. He then watched as Ryou came back into control of his body and gasps with horror at the sight of his friends' unconscious, as he sat there and cried. Bakura felt a pang when he saw this in his stomach. His mother approached him.

"Time to go." Bakura didn't have much choice as his mother touched his arm. It was then he realised how much he disappointed her and how much he hurt Ryou.

T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T

Then the scene changed. Ryou looked much older and was around 16. Bakura looked around and saw that it was Battle City. He saw Ryou in a lot of pain on the blimp and he was asking where he was and how the Pharaoh wanted to go and help, but he wasn't allowed to by the rules of the tournament. He saw himself behind Ryou, with Malik. They had plotted this to win the match, but for some reason some feeling like fierce protectiveness came over him when Malik told him that the Pharaoh might not show mercy on Ryou with the fate of the world at stake. He said that the Ryou's body was still important to him, but something told him it was much deeper than that, but he ignored it back then. He saw himself take the full force of the Egyptian God's fury and then Ryou's body collapse. He looked pitiful and peaceful when he was being carried away on a stretcher and looked almost at death.

"He was almost dead you know…You exhausted his body when you took on the Egyptian God. Bakura frowned. He didn't remember Ryou having to have almost died. It probably was because he went back in his soul room to recover. Bakura wondered what went through his hikari's mind to even think about always forgiving him and letting him back into his mind when all he'd done was torture him.

"Please, get me out of here, I can't watch this anymore." He closed his eyes and everything went into total darkness.

"Let this be a lesson that the past is the past; everything happens for a reason. It's all been forgiven…" That was the last thing before Bakura before it went into total silence.

T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T

**Did you like it? I hope so! ^^ I tried to keep it as realistic as possible... Review please? *chibi eyes* I accept flames, but not insults! Otherwise I will send Yami Marik to give you a hug! ^^ **


	7. Wrapping Presents

**Hey, I can't believe I'm over half way! ^^ Right, so this chapter isn't the best of the entire story, but I'm not just going to show Bakura's night as both characters are involved. What I have done, is shown what Ryou does and mostly his thoughts about Bakura. I hope you like this chapter, it's almost sweet in a way. Well that's up to you to decide ^^**

**Many thanks and cookies to Shadow fairy princess, Lioutenant Flame, sorecess of the nile and YamiBakura1988! I love your reviews and I should tell you that chapter 6 took me forever to write! I had to make sure I didn't leave the plot xD But I'm so happy you enjoyed it!**

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Yugioh or A Christmas Carol

WARNING: Shonenai

**Chapter 7**

Ryou hummed quietly to himself as he started to put his new Christmas decorations up. He knew he was going to have to deal with the wrath from Bakura tomorrow, but he didn't care. He was going to do it his way and if his yami doesn't like it then- he'll just have to deal with it. He started with the kitchen. He put up the lights around the ceiling, which took forever to do as the lights always fell down whenever he tried to pin the next bit to the ceiling. Ryou cursed as the last bit he pinned up came falling down; luckily the previous pins did not come down after it. Ryou jumped down from the chair that he used to stand on and moved it with him to put up the previous pin and chose a new spot so it wouldn't come out.

After half an hour of doing this and lots of cussing from Ryou, finally the lights were up. He put in the plug and flicked the switch on and smiled as the multi-coloured lights had an amazing effect to his warm kitchen. Ryou sighed, now he had to do the same for the living room, only this time it was 2 sets of lights!

T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T

Ryou sat down after another hour of doing this for a break and a nice mug of hot chocolate with whipped cream on top. It was Ryou's guilty pleasure as he wasn't meant to have a lot of sugar. Today he felt he deserved it. He would have asked Yugi and Malik to come and help him with the decorations, but knew that if he did at this time, then the yamis will come over as well and Ryou didn't want Bakura to be woken up and Yami having a go at Bakura for being a Scrooge. Ryou sighed; he wished Bakura would get into it like Marik and Yami. But it was proving to be an impossible feat, just like Ryou trying to tell Bakura of his feelings for him. Ah well to hell with it! As long as it's Christmas, no one was going to ruin the holiday for him, not even Bakura! Ryou gulped down the rest of his hot chocolate and played his Christmas CD in a low volume as he got to work. He was thankful Bakura hadn't sent that to the Shadow Realm.

Finally, the kitchen was done and the living room was almost done. He just had the Christmas tree, which he had to buy an artificial one because Bakura sent the real one to the Shadow Realm and they were now out of stock in Domino, and the fireplace left to do. Ryou had tears come to his eyes at the thought of his first Christmas without Amane's star on top of the tree. He had tried to buy a replica of it, but to no luck. Ryou shook his head of the depressing thoughts. It was Christmas Eve night and he vowed to keep the Christmas spirit in him going for Amane and his mother. First he got the tree out, and then put it together. He then spread the artificial branches apart and went from the bottom to the top. He then placed the tree where he roughly wanted it and wrapped the multi-coloured Christmas lights all round the tree, which proved as usual a tricky job as they needed to be spread out evenly. He then got a large tray and placed all his baubles which consisted of round, icicles and snowflakes of all sizes and put the large ones at the bottom of the tree and the medium ones on the middle and the smallest ones on top of the tree. After half an hour of colour patterning the red and gold baubles so it didn't look all half red and all half gold, he started wrapping the tinsel round the tree which was easy one as it went even perfectly. Ryou now took a gold star, which was as close as he could get from Amane's star, went up the ladder and placed it on top of the tree. Ryou stepped down from the ladder and looked at the tree. True, it wasn't the original, but it was as close as he was going to get. Now it was time for the fireplace.

It was a simple enough job. He got out his new ornaments and placed them festively and hung a garland around the fireplace. Now all that was left to do was the stockings. Which he hung easily, it now looked mostly like it was supposed to.

Ryou looked around triumphantly and felt all Christmassy again! With a smile he went off and got the presents he bought for everyone quietly from his bedroom and once he got back to the living room, he sat down with crossed legs on the floor, placing everything he needed organised.

He first started with Yugi's present, it was easy enough. He wrapped it up and then placed it inside Christmas box, tied a bow round it and wrote on the card;

_To Yugi,  
><em>_Merry Christmas!  
><em>_Love,  
><em>_Ryou and Bakura._

There! That should do it, and he proceeded to do the rest for his friends. He knew that his friends would know it came from Ryou, but Bakura was his yami and he always put their names on every gift he bought for someone since he returned. Ryou frowned, he never really understood why the yamis returned, except that they... just did. Ryou sighed and turned to the last present. It was Bakura's, as he always saved his best present to wrap last. He knew Bakura would like it, but he never got much appreciation for the thought. Of course he never got a gift from Bakura as he didn't like the Christmas holiday, but he couldn't help but feel sad that everyone got a special gift from someone and he would never get one, even if he just knew he had someone special. It came with having a Christmas hating yami he supposed. Ryou handled the gift with care and wrapped it with more care than the others, even though it wouldn't be Christmas when he opened it. As Ryou finished, he thought about what to put on the tag. He couldn't just put 'Merry Christmas' as Bakura would go mad, he hummed absent-mindedly as he just wrote a short note and with a flourish, he had finally finished wrapping up the presents.

As Ryou sat down for a break, his thoughts wondered to Bakura again. His thoughts drifted from the reality Bakura to a Christmas loving Bakura, he realised it felt weird, Bakura wouldn't be Bakura if he liked Christmas like Ryou did, but he wished he would just join in, even if it was reluctant. He wondered what Bakura was dreaming about, it was probably something to do with killing something or sending it to the Shadow Realm he supposed.

But what Ryou didn't realise, was just how wrong he was.

T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T

**Did you like? ^^ I hope so, it's just to get you started into the Christmas spirit as Christmas is already 6 weeks and 1 day away! Review please! *chibi eyes* I accept flames but not insults otherwise Yami Marik will come and give you a hug! xD**


	8. The Ghost of Christmas Present

**Hey! Sorry it's a few hours late! I had to work... Anyway I hope you like this chapter as this one like chapter 6 damn well annoyed me! I keep editing it. But now, this is the finished result! I hope you like it! :D**

**Many thanks and cookies to Poseidon's-Princess, Shadow fairy princess, sorecess of the nile, moi and MonaLisa20 for the reviews! I really love hearing from you all and I'm so happy you think it's a cute story! ^^ **

WARNING: Shonenai and some language in this chapter

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Yugioh! or A Christmas Carol

**Chapter 8**

Bakura groaned as his eyes came into focus. Did he just dream that? Bakura shuddered. No, it felt _too_ real. But didn't Ryou always tell him dreams usually felt real? Bakura growled to himself slightly. He wondered whether Ryou drugged the whole damn place with this 'Christmas Spirit' that Ryou always told him to feel. But as his thoughts went wondering back to what he'd seen, whether it was real or just a dream, it still annoyed him in his mind. His past and Ryou's past. Why was Ryou's past in this? Was it because his hikari is his reincarnation? There's no doubt that Ryou had a troubled past and Bakura knew nothing of his hikari's past that was just shown to him. It was strange considering that he thought he knew everything about his hikari. With everyone abandoning him, it was a wonder why Ryou didn't turn out like Bakura, as he too lost everyone he knew and loved. Bakura shook his head. He couldn't keep thinking like this! Ra damn it! If he wanted to hate Christmas, then he was going to hate it! And no one is going to stop him feeling that way! Spirits or no damn spirits!

"What are you so smug about Akefia?" An amusing deep voice boomed all over his room. Bakura's eyes widened as he turned round so fast that he forgot he was on the edge of his bed and he fell off _again_ with a yell. The voice sniggered as he saw Bakura struggle to get up. When Bakura managed to get up, he stopped as he stared across the room at the only man he had ever respected and hadn't seen in years. Bakura now realised that his mother was right; he _did _act like his father just by looking at him. He was leaned against his wardrobe with his arms folded and a smirk was in place across his features.

"Father." Bakura acknowledged as he too leaned against the wall and folded his arms involuntary. Damn old habits die hard. He saw that he was neither solid nor transparent like his mother and if it was possible his father's smirk widened.

"How little you've changed, yet you've grown so much." Bakura rolled his eyes.

"So I heard." His father beckoned Bakura towards him. Bakura's eyes narrowed, but out of old habit of respect for the man spirit, he went to him. His father held out his arm and Bakura touched it. He wondered what his father was going to show him, thinking it couldn't possibly be worse than what his mother just did. As Bakura's eyes focused, he realised that he was currently in the Pharaoh's house. He turned to his father with blazing eyes.

"What the fuck are we here for?" His father narrowed his eyes.

"You dare take that tone with me Akefia? I am the ghost of the Christmas Present; you will be shown what it is now." Bakura scoffed and went to walk towards the front door.

"No aibou! I am not letting you go this time of night! It's Christmas Eve and it's like a blizzard out there!" Bakura froze as he heard Yami's voice and it was coming straight for him.

"Let me? What's that supposed to mean? I am going Yami whether you like it or not! Malik is going too! We want to see what's going on as Ryou didn't seem like himself tonight! I'm sorry, but we have to!"

"No! The thief is only going to hurt you if you go there now! Our best bet is to wait until the blizzard has settled and I'm sorry aibou, I'm not letting him near you tonight of all nights! You know how he is, even to Ryou, his own hikari! He's getting worse every damn year and there will come a time I will have to step in and do something about it." Yugi stared at Yami, then looked out the window, which Bakura mirrored. He groaned. _More snow? _It looked like he was trapped in the house tomorrow! Yugi turned back to Yami and sighed.

"I know Yami, I'm sorry, it's just I worry about Ryou. I mean he has to put up with him and well you know how Ryou feels for Bakura." Bakura's eyes widened. What did his hikari feel for him? Yami nodded.

"Phone Malik and tell him that we'll all go together tomorrow, so if Bakura puts up a fight at least we'll have a chance with Marik and myself to stop him." Bakura's eyes narrowed at these words. Wasn't Marik _his_ friend? Seems he was mistaken. He saw Yugi about to protest, but he turned back to the window and seemed to consider for a moment. With a sigh he turned back to Yami and nodded. His father touched his arm without a word. The scene started to change.

T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T

As the scene came into focus, he saw that he was in Marik and Malik's home. Malik and Marik was arguing heatedly, only it seemed to be at a different angle than the one the Pharaoh had with his runt.

"But hikari-pretty, I don't think now is a good time." Malik's eyes narrowed

"And why the fuck not?" Marik looked desperately at his hikari.

"Because I like Bakura, even though he's a more cruel and selfish than I am, I still like him!" Malik scoffed.

"So you choose Bakura over me do you?" Marik looked crestfallen at being made to make a choice. Bakura looked at Marik and realised something, so Marik will turn against him because Malik will force him to choose. Bakura sighed. He should of realised that this would happen.

"I'll always choose you Malik-pretty." Marik said finally. Even though Bakura was expecting those words, he still felt the blow of losing his only friend. It seemed that Ryou was the only one who was on his side. He stared down feeling slightly hurt and angry. His father touched his shoulder again in silence, as once again the scene changed.

T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T

Bakura heard laughter and he looked up, he saw Yugi's living room and everyone, including Ryou was there except him. Bakura's eyes narrowed as he realised this was the Christmas party that Ryou invited him to earlier. They all looked relaxed and happy, Bakura saw Marik look a little disgruntled, but then again when you're in the same room as the Pharaoh without being allowed to kill him, then he would disgruntled too.

"So he just refused to come?" Bakura heard Yugi ask Ryou incredulously from across the room. Bakura turned and gasped as he saw his hikari nod and look upset, everyone was looking at Ryou in sympathy.

"Yeah, he also sent all my old Christmas decorations to the Shadow Realm." Yugi, Malik and Joey gasped.

"All of your mother's stuff _including_ the golden star?" Yugi asked shocked. Ryou nodded, while Malik growled.

"That bastard! The name Scrooge suits him perfectly!" There was a ripple of laughter that echoed through the room, except from Marik of course who just looked confused.

"Whose Scrooge?" Marik asked. Malik giggled

"Oh just a character from mine, Ryou and Yugi's favourite Christmas story 'A Christmas Carol'. The main character is Scrooge is a rich, arrogant man who lives alone." Marik nodded his head at this.

"Sounds like Bakura, only without the money part. He steals." Yami rolled his eyes.

"Yes. But old habits die hard."

Ryou looked a little upset at this. Bakura watched as Malik went and hugged him. The room went eerily silent as they watched the two hikaris.

"Hey. It's okay. At least you tried to get him into Christmas." Ryou bit his lip as tears threatened to fall.

"I know. But I just don't know if I can take it much more. I've lost everything to do with my mother and sister. As much as he makes me angry I can't just leave him! He's my yami and I love him."

"Ryou, if he hasn't noticed now, I don't think he ever will." Yugi said softly.

"He's right Ryou; I don't think the thief even knows how to love." Yami said harshly. Bakura's eyes widened as the words sunk in. Ryou _loves _him? That was his hikaris feelings for him?

"But how is Ryou going to survive without him? Isn't the whole point that the light can't live without darkness and vice versa?" Joey asked. Yami looked thoughtful.

"Well Bakura can certainly live without light, he has proven that in the past. But does Ryou have the strength to live without his darkness?" Malik and Yugi looked at each other and they looked terrified of the thought of not being with their darkness. It was what made them feel whole and complete. Bakura watched in numb shock as Ryou looked up at his friends and nodded.

"I will… _try _to live without him. I see I have just become a burden to him now." Ryou's voice broke and Bakura's eyes went so wide that he almost looked like his respective hikari.

"No..." He whispered. Yugi and Malik looked at each other uncomfortably.

"Are you sure? I mean, even I couldn't even live with my darkness and well... He's insane, but we're still together." Ryou's eyes filled with tears again.

"I know. But I have to try! Bakura will be happier without me…" Bakura clutched his heart. He's lost his hikari... But how did he not notice his hikari's love for him? His heart ached as he barely heard the plans to get Ryou out of there before he noticed. He looked crestfallen as he looked at his father.

"H-he's leaving me?" His father looked at Bakura sadly.

"I'm afraid so." It went into darkness and Bakura saw the ghostly figure of his father who was giving him an indifferent look this time.

"My time is up. Remember, all is not yet but lost." Bakura frowned confused as his father vanished but a scene was already forming around him as a dark, hooded figure headed his way.

T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T

**Did you like? ^^ I hope so! It's almost finished! 4 more weeks to go till it's Christmas Eve and that's when you'll get the last chapter! ^^ Review please! I accept Flames, but not insults! Otherwise Yami Marik will "suddenly" give you a hug! xD**


	9. Cooking the Turkey

**Hey! Okay, I think I may have misled people... I'm sorry! I didn't mean to! This is not the last chapter! There is a total of 12! Each Saturday I have been releasing them as from the 1st October which was 12 weeks until Christmas Eve! This is now Chapter 9, so there are 3 more chapters in 3 weeks, which means Christmas Eve is the last date I publish the last chapter. 3 more weeks to go people! :D Anyways this is a pointless chapter, but trust me, it's a lot better than the original chapter 9, this was going to be chapter 11, but I cut out the original chapter 9 because it was totally pointless. Anyway, I hope you like it. ^^**

**Many thanks and cookies to WolfMidnightSky, soreceress of the nile, Waterlillyx 2, Frailty Abounds, Shadow fairy princess and 3R! ^^ All your reviews keep me going and you are all my reason for continuing to write stories! I hope you find I did the ending justice for Ryou and Bakura! =D**

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Yugioh or a Christmas Carol

WARNING: Shonenai

**Chapter 9**

Ryou looked at the kitchen and smiled. It was time to do the turkey! He set the oven on a low temperature 50 degrees so the turkey can cook slowly for the night and waited for the light to turn off so he knew when the temperature was just right.

He unwrapped the turkey and removed the giblets from the neck and rinsed it inside and out with cold water. The light went off on the oven and Ryou finished preparing the turkey with seasoning and placed it in the oven. Ryou straightened up as he glanced around his home. It looked warm and inviting now that he redecorated it. He got a small plate from the cupboard and placed a couple of cookies and a fresh carrot and made a glass of milk and placed it on his coffee table before turning the lights off, leaving just the Christmas lights on and made his way upstairs.

When he got to the top of the stair case, he looked at the closed door that was Bakura's room. Ryou bit his lip. The peaceful person he was wanted to go in there and see if they can talk their argument through, but the sensible side said that Bakura was probably asleep and Bakura would ignore Ryou anyway. Ryou frowned. When had it become like this again? His heart ached for his dark's touch, but he knew that wasn't going to come anytime soon. Ryou sighed and turned to his bedroom, his sensible side winning. He wondered if Bakura would ever notice him and not push him away constantly. He always called him weak and he was really starting to believe him. He shrugged off his t-shirt and looked at himself in the mirror; he didn't have the muscles his dark had. Ryou tilted his head as he traced the scar on his right arm that he received courtesy of Malik and Bakura. Malik had apologised to him when they met for the first time after battle city, but Bakura has never apologised for anything, and the fact that Ryou just welcomed him back into his life strongly supported Bakura's view of Ryou being naive and weak. Ryou sighed and went into the bathroom and turned the shower on. He took off the remainder of his clothes and rinsed his body. The minute the water touched Ryou's skin, he immediately relaxed. He loved showers because they made all his worries and stress go away.

T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T

Once he was done with the shower, he got out and wrapped a towel round his waist, his wet hair dripping down onto his back and on the towel; he dried quickly and put on clean boxers and a loose t-shirt that he always wore to bed. He dried his hair with a smaller towel that was waiting for him on his desk chair and dried his hair with it. When he was finished, he looked at himself in the mirror again. His breath caught his throat. His normally neat, tidy hair was messed up and the spikes were sticking up ever so slightly. This was one of the reasons he liked having showers; as every time he dried his hair with a towel, he always managed to look like Bakura. He once thought about scaring Malik with it, but he always shrugged off the idea. His eyes would give him away anyway, he could never master the evil look that Bakura gets in his eyes. Ryou sighed and picked up his hairbrush and started making it look tidy again. He wondered if he brushed Bakura's hair, would he look like him? Ryou giggled to himself at that, which vanished as quickly as it came. He wished Bakura would just appreciate him, even if he didn't love Ryou. Just being there for him would make Ryou happy. But he couldn't force Bakura to like him.

Ryou put his brush down and stared into the mirror. He wondered what it would be like if Bakura did return his feelings... Ryou shook his head, making the thought go away. Not that it would ever happen, but he couldn't help but wonder who would be Bakura's type. There was no doubt that Bakura was gay because Malik himself told him that, and Bakura has never seemed interested in girls. Nah he would have thought someone like Malik would be his type, because he was submissive but tough and not weak, unlike himself. Ryou shook his head. What was he doing? It was Christmas Eve! Why was he thinking depressing things? Maybe he should have gone to Yugi's; at least it would have taken his mind off of Bakura. He glanced at the clock and gasped.

_'01:30?' _It was Christmas Day! Ryou grinned as he couldn't help it. Finally! The one day of the year he always had a good time without any troubles was here! Ryou went to his bed and laid down. He had a feeling it was going to be a better Christmas Day than all the ones he had in the previous years, he had no idea why, but Ryou could just sense it as he never let anything get him down on Christmas Day. Ryou closed his eyes and fell instantly asleep; unaware what the object of his thoughts and darkness was going through.

T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T

**Did you like it? ^^ I hope so! =) Review please *chibi eyes* I accept flames but not insults, otherwise Yami Marik will give you a hug! ^^ 3 weeks to go! See you next Saturday! xD**


	10. The Ghost of Christmas Future

**Hey, here's the lovely chapter 10! I look forward to your reviews on this one. I have a small problem. I've been an idiot this whole story. There is 3 weeks until Christmas Eve and there are 2 chapters left. I intended on updating every Saturday until December 24th but with 2 chapters, it would be finished 17th December. So I am going to split the final chapter into 2. Anyway I hope you like this chapter, it was my favourite to write ^^ So enjoy!**

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Yugioh or A Christmas Carol

WARNING: Shonenai and you may need tissues for this chapter!

**Chapter 10**

Bakura looked at the hooded figure with eyes that were darker than their usual dark brown, at first glance they looked black, they also looked dull and lifeless. The figure had a floating black cape with its hood drawn up, covering its face. It looked like Death himself.

"Am I right in assuming you are the spirit of the Christmas future?" The figure didn't answer, so Bakura took the silence as a yes. Bakura looked around and saw that he was in his bedroom, only it was dark and messy. He looked at his bed and saw himself; he looked like a shadow of his former self, much like what he was feeling now. As he looked he saw himself drinking strong scotch whiskey and he seemed to be looking a picture of Ryou he had never seen before. Bakura growled at his future self.

"Well fucking _do_ something! Go and find him you useless bastard!" He shouted, not caring that his future self couldn't hear or see him, still he screamed in frustration and pulled his hair. He jumped when he felt something touch his shoulder and the scene begin to change.

T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T

When the scene cleared; it was misty and he didn't realise where he was. When Bakura looked at the spirit, he pointed his long, bony finger towards something behind Bakura. Bakura followed the direction which the spirit pointed at and realised they were in Domino graveyard, which Ryou always visited every year to visit his mother and sister. With a jolt, he realised that he should never have taken those items that once belonged to his mother and the star that his sister has chosen. He would have been furious too if someone took the one thing he had left from his home in Kul Elna, which funnily enough was the Millennium Ring. With a nervous look at the spirit behind him, he walked slowly towards the gate. The spirit, having little patience touched Bakura with its finger and they were suddenly stood in the middle of the graveyard. Bakura looked at the spirit annoyed.

"Why are we here?" The spirit ignored Bakura.

"I don't care for who dies; just tell me what happens to Ryou!" Bakura shouted urgently. The spirit pointed towards the grave that was 3 headstones away. Bakura stared and his eyes widened to see Malik, Marik, Yugi, Yami, Joey and Seto stood there. Yugi and Malik were crying, whilst their Yamis hugged them and looked like they were trying not to cry. Joey was shaking, with tears threatening to fall from his eyes, whilst Seto had his hand on Joey's shoulder, his eyes as hard as ice watching the scene before him. Bakura looked at the spirit and started walking towards the grave, with the spirit following him. When he got to the grave and read the name on the gravestone, it was then Bakura fell to his knees.

"NO!" Bakura screamed. Not him! Anyone but him! But how? Why? Bakura wondered as tears fell thick and fast as his felt he lost the last person who had ever truly cared about him, for on the gravestone it read;

_R.I.P  
><em>_Ryou Bakura  
><em>_b. 02/09/1987  
><em>_d. 31/12/2011  
><em>_Will be sorely missed by  
><em>_all who knew him.  
><em>_A beloved son and friend.  
><em>_He was of tender heart and light._

Bakura placed a hand on the patch of where Ryou lay.

"Did I do this...?" Bakura whispered. Knowing him, he probably drove Ryou to death. But that didn't mean he ever wanted his hikari to die. He felt like he was being ripped in half by looking at the gravestone.

"Please spirit! Let me out of this madness!" He pleaded. The spirit ignored him as it seems he wanted to show more to Bakura. The scene changed.

T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T

"I'm not going! Bakura deserved to die!" Yami said coldly. Bakura could hardly find an argument to this. Wait he _died? _Bakura looked as Yugi looked solemn.

"But we got to go. For Ryou's sake." Yugi tried. But Yami shook his head. Bakura was shocked. It was not like Yami to deny his hikari's request and over him wasn't even necessary Bakura thought. Was there anything that wasn't his fault?

"Aibou, Ryou wanted nothing more than for Bakura to return his feelings, but the thief didn't even return his feelings, he stole Ryou's heart and he wasn't even at the funeral! Even though we sent a letter to him informing him of Ryou's death! If he couldn't be there for Ryou's funeral, then we are not obliged to go to his!" There was finality in his tone that even Yugi couldn't fight the case anymore. Bakura expected this. He knew Ryou touched the hearts of everyone he met.

T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T

The scene began to change again. This time he was back in his own home he shared with Ryou, only he was in his bedroom. It looked empty for some reason, and Malik and Marik were in there.

"Look at this!" Bakura heard Malik growl as he emerged from underneath his bed. There in his hands were empty alcohol bottles. Bakura tilted his head. He didn't ever drink before. But he saw himself drinking in another glimpse of his future, so it must have been after Ryou had left him. Those thought alone made his whole body ache with sadness and pain. Why didn't Malik tell him that Ryou loved him? Surely Malik liked him at least a little? Did Ryou stop Malik from telling him or did Malik decide not to interfere? Bakura sighed.

"How long did the landlord say we had to empty this house?" Marik asked Malik. Malik dumped all the empty bottles in a black bag and then stood there quietly looking thoughtful.

"I think about a week. If that..." Marik shrugged and continued what he was doing which was putting all his weapons in a suitcase, which Bakura noticed Marik was going to keep secretly.

"Do you miss Bakura at all?" Malik asked Marik.

"I missed it when we were all still together. Bakura was the only one who could relate to me in a way. We understood each other until Ryou left him and he shunned everyone away, including me." Malik nodded as he rummaged through his things. After a while of silence, Marik seemed to find something interesting.

"Hey Malik-pretty..." Marik called as he searched through a drawer next to Bakura's bed. Bakura growled, that was where he kept his private stuff.

"What is it?" Malik asked approaching Marik and stopped dead at seeing inside the drawer.

"The millennium ring..." Malik whispered. And there it lay on top of a picture of Ryou, which Bakura realised was from the scene from earlier, he's never seen it before, he wondered where it came from. He growled as Malik picked the picture up. Bakura's heart ached again as he looked at the smiling face of his light. Malik had tears in his eyes.

"Look at him! He looks so happy... I wonder why Bakura had it in here." Marik looked at Malik exasperatedly.

"You mean you didn't know?" Malik looked sharply at his darkness.

"Know what?" Marik rolled his eyes.

"Bakura loved Ryou, without even knowing himself." Malik eyes widened.

"WHAT? Since when?" Malik demanded.

"Since we all came back from the afterlife." Malik growled at his darkness and Bakura stared confused at Marik. What? He doesn't love Ryou... does he? Bakura stiffened as the truth finally dawned on him, on why he pushed Ryou away, it was the fear of being rejected, and why he turned to alcohol in the future after Ryou left him... He loved Ryou! All this time and Bakura never realised it and nobody else except for Marik, who was meant to be insane! How observant he was and yet, why didn't he tell anyone or even Malik?

"Why didn't you tell me this?" Malik nearly screamed at his yami.

"This would have saved both their lives and we wouldn't be in this mess now!" Malik staggered to the bed and groaned.

"But- I thought you knew." Marik said surprised. Malik shook his head.

"If I had, I would have told Ryou and slapped Bakura into admitting it!" Marik frowned.

"But you knew of Ryou's feelings… Why didn't you just tell Bakura?" Malik sighed.

"I thought Bakura would laugh and then make fun of Ryou." Marik nodded and Bakura's head was spinning. He stared at the spirit as he the scene suddenly went back to the graveyard before, and there he saw next to Ryou's grave was his own headstone. It just said;

_R.I.P  
><em>_Bakura Touzoku.  
><em>_b. 29/01/1489  
><em>_d. 23/03/2012  
><em>_A free spirit._

The hole was not yet dug back up, so he could see his own coffin. Bakura was feeling dizzy as the world span around him, he turned and saw as the spirit rushed towards him, causing Bakura to stagger back with a yell and fall into his own grave and the spirit loomed over him causing Bakura to yell out again in fright as the spirit came closer and closer, Bakura closed his eyes and shielded his head with his arms as everything black.

T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T

**Did you like this chapter? I hope so! ^^ Review please! *Chibi eyes* I accept flames, but not insults! Otherwise Yami Marik will give you a hug! xD**


	11. A Changed Bakura

**Hi! It's nearly over! *cries* I can't believe it, 2 weeks to go! Okay, I hope you like this chapter and this chapter is both Ryou and Bakura again! Yay! Anyways enjoy!**

**I've been a total baka and I realised too late that I never thanked anyone for the reviews from Chapter 9, so I'm going give extra big cookies to all of you who reviewed; amy-cat, Begecko and Shadow fairy princess for chapter 9 and Waterlillyx 2, Shadow fairy princess, soreceress of the nile, MonaLisa20 and Begecko for chapter 10! I love all your reviews and every one of them makes me happy and keeps me posting ^^ **

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Yugioh or A Christmas Carol

WARNINGS: Shonenai ^^

**Chapter 11**

Bakura's eyes snapped open and was immediately blinded by the light that attacked his eyes. He sat up, whilst rubbing his eyes and then turned to look at the calendar and saw that it was Christmas Day! Bakura relaxed as he realised what he had to do. He glanced at the clock which read _6:30_am. That was good, Ryou wouldn't be up yet. But he still had little time to do what he wanted to do. So, Bakura got up, stretched and went into his bathroom to wash.

T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T

Once he was done, he dried himself and got dressed and then he went to go downstairs and before he got to the staircase he saw Ryou's bedroom door closed, resisting the urge to go into Ryou's room and ask for his forgiveness, as he would never resort to begging, he went downstairs. Once he got to the bottom of the staircase, he couldn't help but look in amazement and feel awed at his hikari's nerve. He smirked; he was going to have to keep up his charade if he was going to surprise Ryou. He smelt the turkey in the oven, it was what Ryou did every year and Bakura looked at the table. Hmm. Seemed his hikari forgot to lay out the table this year. Well he was going to do it this year and he rolled his sleeves up and got to work.

After he finished, he knew it was about the time Ryou usually got up. He smirked as on cue, he heard movement from upstairs. Bakura sat down in his favourite armchair and waited.

T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T

Ryou opened his eyes and smiled. It was morning at last! It was _his_ day to enjoy and no one was going to take it from him. Not even Bakura. He jumped up out of bed and went into the bathroom. He brushed his teeth and tidied his hair and went back into his bedroom and put on his favourite shirt and jeans on and walked out of his door to go downstairs.

Before he reached the stairs, he froze at seeing Bakura's door wide open. Ryou silently crept towards the door and his heart stopped as he saw that Bakura wasn't in there asleep!

'Oh no' Ryou thought. Bakura was already downstairs and waiting to kill him for putting more decorations up. Ryou took a moment to calm down and decided that if Bakura wanted to yell at him, well he was going to hold his head high and not take it anymore, but still he went down the stairs cautiously. Once he reached the bottom, most of his confidence gone, but realising he had to do this, he took a deep breath and went inside the living room.

T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T

Bakura felt his light's confidence and then unease as he came down the stairs. He smirked one last time and smoothed his facial expression into a scowl. Heh, he wasn't known as a Thief King for nothing and lying came with the job description. He smirked on the inside though, his stony face watching the living room door as Ryou entered.

T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T

Ryou stopped when he saw Bakura. It was as he expected, he was sat on his favourite armchair, his arms crossed, his face stony and a scowl was there. Ryou smiled nervously at Bakura.

"Morning." Bakura narrowed his eyes at him.

"What do you call all this?" He replied coldly as he gestured to the whole room. Ryou gulped, usually Bakura chose to ignore him on this day for the past 3 years, so why was he doing this to him now?

"Decorations? I wanted the house to look nice for the day." If it was possible Bakura scowled further.

Bakura's heart jumped as he saw the Ryou's unease, he scowled at himself knowing it was _him _that made Ryou feel this way and it made him feel slightly guilty. But it helped him keep in character though.

"I got rid of those- _things_ for a reason! How _dare _you disobey me!" Bakura coldly said, Ryou's body shook slightly, and Bakura was cursing himself for scaring and hurting his Light. Ryou stayed silent. Bakura stood up, making Ryou jump.

"I don't think I should let you go to that party tonight! You _will_ learn not to disobey me!" He said simply.

Ryou's eyes widened and the he felt his world had come crashing down when Bakura said he couldn't go to the party, but why? It wasn't fair!

"Life's not fair Yadonushi." Bakura answered silkily. Ryou glanced at Bakura wondering when the hell he decided to pick up his thoughts and then anger set in.

"Is there anything I'm allowed to do at _all_ this year? First you take away my music, then all my decorations and now you're taking away the party from me too?" Ryou's voice cracked. Apart from counting down the days to Christmas and Bakura letting him enjoy this day usually, the party was the only other thing that made Christmas for him truly special as it reminded him he wasn't alone and he couldn't help it but burst into tears.

"Please let me go Bakura!" Ryou pleaded. Ryou tensed as he looked in fear as Bakura approached him, he started to back away

"N-no please don't hurt me." Ryou closed his eyes.

Bakura hesitated when he saw Ryou close his eyes. Oh great, now he was scaring him! Is there anything he _can_ do without scaring or hurting Ryou? Bakura thought for a little bit and then approached Ryou who slumped down the wall and put his arms around his head. Bakura growled, both at Ryou for making this harder for him and at himself as he knew this would frighten Ryou even more, he sighed and grabbed Ryou's arm tightly, pulled him up and wrapped his arms around him.

Ryou whimpered to himself when he heard Bakura growl and braced for the impact to come. He heard Bakura sigh, then grab his arm tightly and when he pulled him up, it felt like his arm was about to be pulled from his shoulder, then he sqeezed his eyes shut and waited for pain, then he felt strong, yet gentle arms wrap around him. Ryou opened his eyes. What? Where has this come from? Bakura was holding him? Has Bakura gone insane? He looked up at Bakura who had his eyes closed looking content. _Wait- content?  
><em>

"Bakura?" Ryou asked as he looked up at Bakura. Bakura looked down at his hikari, and Ryou saw that Bakura's eyes were sparkling and a lighter brown than usual.

"I'm sorry Ryou. For everything I've done to you." Bakura said softly. Ryou's eyes widened.

"W-what?" Ryou asked not believing he heard right. Bakura chuckled.

"I'm sorry, and if it's possible I want to make amends and..." Ryou looked confused as Bakura hesitated. Oh come on Bakura! You've faced worse than this! Just tell him!

"I-I love you." And then he kissed him.

Ryou was stunned. Bakura was kissing him! Bakura was _actually_ kissing him! Ryou closed his eyes and started to kiss him back. After a few moments they broke apart. There was silence. Ryou's eyes glazed. Was this real? Am I dreaming? Wake up Ryou! This is too good to be true! He looked at Bakura and he considered Bakura, who looked petrified now. Ryou wondered why, was it the fear of rejection? That was it! He realised, he really does love him! Ryou beamed at Bakura.

"I love you too." He saw Bakura smile at those words and he realised that it was the first true smile he'd ever seen on Bakura's face.

Finally he was happy for the first time in 3000 years.

"Bakura?" Ryou looked up at him and Bakura looked down and smirked.

"Yes my little tenshi." Ryou blushed.

"Does this mean you're coming to the party tonight?" Bakura smirked.

"Who said you were still going?" Ryou's face fell.

"B-but I-" Bakura rolled his eyes. Of course his did Ryou thought.

"No buts Ryou! I know I can think of other things to do than go to the stupid party!" Bakura suggested playfully. Ryou blushed.

"They're expecting me Bakura, besides you can come and then we can make an excuse to leave early." Ryou winked playfully. Bakura smirked down at his hikari.

"Well well well hikari, I never knew _you_ were like that." This made Ryou go as red as a tomato and Bakura found it cute. Bakura sighed.

"Okay. We'll go. But only for a little but." Ryou beamed and tackled Bakura almost knocking him down onto the floor.

"THANK YOU!" Bakura chuckled and looked down at Ryou who looked so happy. He was glad it was going better than what he saw last night.

"Oh and I almost forgot..." Bakura said and there was a flash from the Millennium ring and all of Ryou's original decorations were back around the house, so there was so much cluttered, Ryou breathed in awe at so many decorations, but there was one thing missing...

"Bakura? Where's the tree?" Bakura smirked.

"It's upstairs in your room. One tree is enough for down here." Ryou's eyes sparkled with so much joy. He didn't know how much more happiness he could take. He was overwhelmed with Bakura's change of heart so suddenly. It was turning out to be the best Christmas he'd ever had.

T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T

Dinner was eventful. When Ryou went into the kitchen he was surprised to see his table already laid out for him. The table had a golden tablecloth, decorated with a candle in the middle, there were plates and cutlery placed in an unusual way. Ryou looked at Bakura surprised, who just shrugged.

"My mother always made me set up the dinner table every Christmas. That's how I always set it up." Ryou looked back at the table and smiled. It was beautiful."

"Thank you Bakura." Bakura smirked.

"You can thank me later hikari." he said with a wink. Ryou blushed and shooed Bakura out of the kitchen so he could finish cooking the dinner.

Once dinner was made; they ate in a comfortable silence and every now and then sneaking glances at one another, Ryou was blushing and Bakura smirking. After dinner, Bakura helped Ryou with the food that was needed for the party and after that, Bakura went to wash and get ready for the party. Whilst Ryou went and gathered all his gifts, including Bakura's in a bag. Once he was done, he sat down in Bakura's favourite chair and waited for Bakura.

T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T

Once Bakura came down the stairs, he was changed into a light blue shirt and a pair of black tight jeans. Ryou blushed and Bakura took that as his approval and he smirked.

"You ready then." Ryou giggled and nodded. They placed the food all into two large bags, taking one each and Ryou grabbed his presents that was in his backpack, which Bakura took as they left the house, Ryou locked up and Bakura offered his hand and together, hand in hand they made their way to Yugi's for the Christmas Party.

T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T

**Did you like it? I hope I did Bakura admitting his feelings justice! Review Please! *chibi eyes* I accept flames, but not insults! Otherwise Yami Marik will mysteriously give you a "hug" xD Until next Saturday! ^^**


	12. From Me to You

**Okay! I'm REALLY SORRY! My damn internet got shut down on Saturday and I've only just got it back about half an hour ago! -.- Thank you so much for your patience and this is the second to LAST chapter! ONE more chapter to go! I can't believe it! I may post it Christmas Day instead of Christmas Eve, but anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter as it is the first half of the ending ^^ Sorry for the delay again.**

**Many Thanks, Cookies and Plushies to Lioutenant Flame, Waterlillyx 2, Lunarius-Chibi, Shadow fairy princess, Sorceress of the nile, my account won't let me log in, Begecko and crystal moon princess! =D Hope you like this chapter and the next! ^^**

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Yugioh or A Christmas Carol!

WARNING: Shonenai ^^

**Chapter 12**

Ryou knocked on the door; he could hear the sound of laughter and the Christmas tunes coming from the door. He saw Yugi's silhouette coming nearer to the door and sure enough, Yugi's smiling face was the first to greet him.

"Ryou! You made..." Ryou giggled at Yugi's reaction to seeing Bakura and now seemed to be blushing.

"It…Um, welcome?" Yugi finished timidly and he gave Ryou a look that said 'tell me everything!' Bakura scowled.

"Well are you going to let us in before we freeze to death?" Bakura growled. Ryou sent a warning look at Bakura, but Yugi seemed startled back from his shock.

"Oh, sorry! Yeah, of course!" Yugi opened the door wide open and Bakura walked past Yugi and went inside with Ryou who smiled sweetly and thanked Yugi as he went to follow Bakura. Yugi pulled him to one side.

"What on Earth? How did you manage to get Bakura here? I hope he isn't here to cause any of us, including you trouble." Before Ryou could reply however he heard Bakura call back to him

"Ryou?"

"I'll be with you in a minute!" Bakura merely grunted his reply and waited for Ryou by the door.

"It's a long story. But to cut it short. He's had a change of heart and... well... we're sort of together now." Ryou blushed as Yugi beamed.

"I'm so happy for you! Malik and I were worried last night you know, because you didn't seem yourself." Ryou smiled.

"It's still a long story, but let's get to the party shall we? I'll tell you and Malik later. I just need to get this food to the kitchen and I just want to see the look on Yami's face when he sees that Bakura's here." Yugi giggled and nodded.

"Okay I'll wait." And Yugi led the way towards the door and Ryou went up to Bakura.

"Took you long enough." Bakura muttered to Ryou.

"Oh behave." Ryou scolded playfully.

"Ryou's here!" Yugi announced to everyone in the room.

Ryou entered the living room and was welcomed by everyone, mostly Malik and he tackled him nearly making him lose the food, which Yugi managed to grab in time.

"Bakura?" Ryou heard Malik's shocked voice. Suddenly the room went silent on hearing the former Thief King's name. Malik's arms dropped from Ryou as he stared hard at Bakura.

Bakura stared back at Malik and stared at the room at large. Everyone he saw last night in the future vision was here. It seems his presence has already changed the path of the future. Bakura smirked as Yami came into the room and froze when he saw Bakura.

"Bakura! What are you doing here?"

"Why don't you ask your hikari? He's the one that seems to have invited me." Yami looked at Yugi who shrugged.

"I did ask Ryou to ask Bakura if he would like to come." The party went back to normal and Bakura's smirk grew as Marik came over and clapped him on the back.

"How's it going?"

"Well I've had better days. But just seeing the Pharaoh's expression has made my day." Marik chuckled.

"So why the change of heart?" Bakura looked over to Ryou, who was talking to Yugi and Malik. Bakura guessed they were talking about him, but he wasn't about to do so.

"I just did." Marik nodded not pursuing the matter further.

"Want a drink?" He asked holding up what Bakura was sure was alcohol. He shook his head.

"No, drink too much of that and it will make you look ugly and then it will take you away from your hikari-pretty." Marik's eyes widened and he dumped it in the nearest bin.

"I'm not drinking that ever again! I don't want my kitten to not love me anymore or lose him!" Bakura raised his eyebrows at Marik.

"Kitten?" Marik nodded his whole face lit up like a Christmas tree when he gazed at Malik.

"You know, he's so cute and sweet like one, but he's feisty when you upset him! I love feisty Malik-Pretty!" Bakura snorted as he looked at Malik and couldn't help but think how funny it'll be if he had kitten ears, a tail and purred. He smirk turned into a grin when he looked over at Ryou who was chatting animatedly to Malik and Yugi, who both faces looked shocked, angry then happy.

"I knew it! You have always loved Ryou. I noticed the way you looked at him." Bakura looked at Marik.

"How is it someone so insane guessed and not even Ryou had a clue?" Marik shrugged.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Bakura continued. Marik smirked.

"It was not my place to, you had to figure it out all by yourself! I had to!" Bakura rolled his eyes and turned back to watching Ryou.

T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T

Bakura watched as the night went on. Jokes were traded, food was eaten; a lot of alcohol was consumed and then it was time for presents to be opened - except Bakura and Marik that is. Ryou smiled as he went a got his bag from the other side of the room and he sat next to Bakura. Everyone looked excited. Bakura groaned, if it wasn't for Ryou he was doing this for, he would have just gone home. He looked at Marik who looked excited as well. Bakura rolled his eyes, he might as well get this over with.

Yugi and Yamis presents were first traded. Everyone laughed at Joey's blushing face when he opened his present; it was a collar, just like the one Yugi and Yami wear only it was brown and it had a little bell on it. Seto smirked as Joey went as red as a tomato. Seto got a leather laptop case, Malik and Marik got some interesting toys, Bakura and Ryou got some homemade cookies that was baked by Yugi and decorated by Yami. Bakura made a face at this, which told Ryou that he'll be eating them by himself. Ryou smiled encouragingly at Bakura and squeezed his hand, who in return managed a grimace.

T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T

After some laughter and more presents traded from Joey and Seto, and Malik and Marik, it's was Ryou's turn to give out his gifts. He handed Yugi and Yami a book about Ancient Egypt, which he knew Yugi would find fascinating and Yami would complain about. He gave Joey a voucher, that gave him free food for a year from his favourite restaurant. He gave Seto a plushie that was of the Blue Eyes White Dragon, which Ryou was surprised Seto looked extremely happy to receive. He gave Malik and Marik tickets to visit Egypt to see his sister after Christmas, which Malik tackled Ryou and hugged him tightly thanking him. Bakura watched all this with wonder. How did Ryou know what to get these people? Finally Ryou took out one last gift and looked at him.

"I wasn't going to give you this until after Christmas, but I thought… well… maybe you'd like it now?" He said shyly. Bakura took the gift gently from Ryou and looked at it. It felt hard on the edges, but smooth and cold around the middle, it was wrapped in plain red paper and it had a bow and a label which was written in Ryou's tiny, neat handwriting;

_Bakura,  
><em>_A Gift from Me to You.  
><em>_Love  
><em>_Ryou x_

He didn't know why, but he felt like crying when he read that note alone. He now had a feeling on what it was. Carefully, he opened his gift like it was the most delicate thing to him. What he saw, confirmed his suspicions; It was a picture, a picture of Ryou. The same picture he saw with the Ghosts of Christmas Present and Future. The same picture, he would have only had left of Ryou, had he stayed ignorant to what he was doing to him.

Ryou looked at Bakura worriedly. Did he not like it? His head was down so he couldn't see his reaction. He looked at the others, who were also looking worried, but it was different reasons than his. They were worried, he may attack him. Ryou himself didn't think so.  
>"Bakura?" He whispered. Without warning, he grabbed Ryou and hugged him tightly.<p>

"Thank you Ryou." and then he let go. The rest of the group sighed in relief and then looked at each other in confusion. What was that about?

T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T

**Did you like it? =) I hope so. Review please! *chibi eyes* I accept flames, but not insults! This will result in Yami Marik giving you a hug! xD **


	13. Merry Christmas!

**Merry Christmas Eve! It's finally here! The last and final chapter ^^ I can't believe it's over! Dx Thank to you all who have reviewed! And I guess for the last time, ENJOY! xD I hope I've done this story justice! **

**Many thanks and cookies to Begecko, Shadow fairy princess, sorcecess of the nile and YamiBakura1988 who have reviewed ^^ But a really special thanks to you all who have read this till the end! ^^ Have a good Christmas everyone! xD**

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Yugioh or A Christmas Carol!

WARNINGS: Shonenai and a cute ending =3

**Chapter 13**

Finally it was time to go. Bakura looked for where Ryou was, stepping over a very drunk Joey, who was on the floor passed out. Seto and Yami were in a corner singing "White Christmas" and were pointing at the little white things that were falling their way, some hitting them not even noticing that Marik was in front of them screwing paper up into little paper balls and laughing at them. He stopped drinking earlier and like Bakura was not drunk. Bakura chuckled and realised how precious his second chance at life was. Marik is his best friend as Malik is Ryou's. It's funny how things have turned out really.

"You going Bakura?" Marik asked.

"Yeah, didn't want to stay here long. But you know our hikaris when they get talking." Marik nodded.

"It's nice to see them happy though isn't it?" Bakura smiled.

"Yes, I guess it is." Marik nodded.

"Right, well, till next time then." Marik said, Bakura smirked.

"Yeah, then it'll be our time to cause some chaos." Marik smirked too and a look of insane glee went across his features, looking much like his old self back in Battle City. Bakura laughed and realised he had to leave before Marik would try to convince him to cause chaos now, but there were other matters to attend to; his hikari.

"Bye Marik." Marik pouted as Bakura walked away went to look for Ryou.

He eventually found Ryou in a corner spaced out, and was surprised that he looked upset about something.

"Ryou? You ready to go?" He asked softly. Ryou jumped, looked up at Bakura, smiled weakly and nodded. He got up and went to hug Yugi and Malik goodbye. Bakura felt a weird feeling coming from his stomach and chest. He tried not to growl as his hug to Malik took longer than it was necessary, whilst the latter looked at him and winked. He knew he was only doing it to wind him up, but that doesn't stop that it did. Malik knew how possessive he was over what was his.

"Thanks for having us Yugi." Ryou said softly.

"That's okay Ryou! Thanks for the food! It was yummy!" Ryou giggled.

"Does this mean I can do the cooking every year now?" Yugi laughed.

"No. That's still my job and I'm taking it back next year!" Ryou pouted.

"Hey! No fair, so what do I do next year?"

"Turn up?" Yugi laughed as he dodged Ryou's hand that nearly smacked him round the head. Bakura was getting impatient now, they've had all night to talk and he wanted to go home.

"Hikari, we need to leave." Ryou smiled sweetly at Bakura.

"Okay. See you both tomorrow then?" Bakura looked at Ryou in confusion as both hikaris nodded.

Once they said their goodbyes, waving Yugi, Malik and Marik at the door, they finally left the house. Bakura breathed a sigh of relief.

"Freedom at last!" Ryou giggled.

"It wasn't that bad." Bakura glanced at Ryou.

"No, the Pharaoh wasn't trying to make me duel with him all night to see if I really have changed and then got drunk off his ass and insulted me the whole night, trying to tempt me to murder him! And I'm not ashamed to say that I was actually considering it."

"Well at least you showed that you have changed and I'm proud of you." Bakura shook his head sadly.

"My reputation is in ruins!" Ryou laughed and then stopped suddenly. Bakura felt Ryou's sadness through their mind link.

**/Ryou?/** Bakura asked through the mind link. Ryou looked startled for a moment as the mind link was thrown wide open and he suddenly remembered why this day was important for Ryou to be happy.

_/Bakura, can we go to the cemetery for a moment?/_ Bakura frowned. He knew Ryou would have wanted to go, but for him to go too? He didn't know whether Ryou is sure about it.

**/.../**

_/Bakura?/_ He heard Ryou's worried voice chime through the mind link.

**/Yeah. You sure you want me to come with you?/** Bakura for some reason knew that his light needed comfort so he didn't need the agreement that just came through the mind link.

_/Yeah./_ Bakura held out his hand to Ryou, who took it and smiled and walked towards Domino cemetery.

Once they got there, Ryou's legs started shaking so Bakura tightened his grip on Ryou and helped him forward to where Ryou's mother and sister's grave was. Bakura heard Ryou sniff and when he looked at his light; he wasn't surprised to see him crying. For some reason, he knew what to do. He turned his light towards his chest, wrapped his arms around him and held him protectively and let Ryou cry out all his sadness and pain.

After a while, Ryou eventually calmed down. Ryou sniffed and wiped his tears away.

"I'm sorry Bakura. I just miss them..." Bakura didn't answer to this. He knew the pain of losing someone close to him. But he lost his whole village for those damn millennium items he sought after so much before. Now he thought about it, he didn't even know why he even bothered seeking the items which his parents and his whole village died for. He guessed it was Zorc messing with his head took out all logical thinking behind gaining the items.

"I know." Was all Bakura could say and he did know and so did Ryou.

Ryou looked up at Bakura and smiled at him. Bakura's chest tightened when he saw his hikari's smile.

"You okay to go home now?" Ryou nodded.

"Good." Bakura took Ryou's hand again and this time lead the way back home. It was time to put a smile back on his hikari's face again.

T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T

Once they got back to their home. Bakura sat down and put on a random movie that was on and Ryou's eyes lit up.

"A Christmas Carol..." Bakura sighed, even though he was starting to get used to the idea of Christmas, he still didn't see the point of those types of films.

"Ryou?"

"Hm?" Ryou looked at Bakura and was surprised that he was smirking and was holding something above his head. Ryou looked up and blushed as he saw it was mistletoe in his yamis hand holding it directly above their heads. Bakura chuckled at his Light blushing. He gently guided Ryou's face up towards his and he closed the distance between them as he gently kissed Ryou.

Bakura felt like he was in heaven when Ryou's soft lips were kissing him back. When they broke apart for some air, he was startled to see Ryou have tears in his eyes. Before he could ask, Ryou silenced him.

_/I love you 'Kura/_ Bakura made a face at the nickname, which seemed to make Ryou laugh.

**/I love you too tenshi/** Ryou smiled and snuggled close to Bakura and they both drifted off to sleep in each other's arms, both feeling happy for the first time in so many years.

Unknowingly to Ryou and Bakura. Two spirits were watching them as they slept with smiles on their faces.

"At long last our son has learned how to love again." Bakura's mother whispered happily. Bakura's father only nodded as he held his hand out to his wife and together they departed into the afterlife and can finally be in peace now their son was happy at last.

T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T

**There you have it! The story is now officially completed. I am going to now work on Music, Famous and Dangerous because I'm suffering writers block on Forbidden Area. There will be no sequel to this as it was a one off tale, but I'm glad you all enjoyed it! You have all kept me going on this =) Review for the last time please? *chibi eyes* I accept flames, but not insults, otherwise Yami Marik will give you a hug xD**


End file.
